wavesgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
All of the Enemies in Waves have different behaviors. The only thing they have in common is that touching any of them will kill you. So don't touch them! Trash Enemies Trash enemies can all be killed with a single bullet. On their own they aren't very dangerous but once there are a lot of them on screen they can be very difficult to avoid. Drunken Wanderer (Purple) The Drunken Wanderer is one of the first enemies to appear in each mode. It's completely passive and wanders around the arena in a drunk ambling motion. Stepping Wanderer (Magenta) The Stepping Wanderer is much like its Drunken friend but has a more deliberate movement. Each time it moves it will decide if it's going left, right or straight on and performs a full "Step" before deciding again. Followers (Orange) Followers appear at level 2 in most modes and are the first aggressive enemy you will meet. Followers will pursue your ship around the level and are almost as fast as you. Swarm (Yellow) Swarms are made up of 3 tiny enemies called Bees. When they first appear they move in a looping/swooping motion that homes in on your ship. Once a Swarm is hit it will break up into a pair of Bees. Bees (Yellow, Tiny) Bees are created when a Swarm is shot. Bees will orbit the point where they spawned in big loops at high speed. Dodgers (Green) Dodgers are similar to Followers except that they will try to avoid your bullets. This makes them particularly hard to kill with the Beam Laser and the best way to dispatch them is with a bomb or using Slowmo. Chargers (Red) Chargers always travel in straight lines usually aimed at the middle of the arena. They move very quickly and often appear from unexpected directions. Viruses Viruses are static hexagon shaped enemies that self-replicate very quickly. Viruses do not drop experience but will kill you if touched. Bloom (Green) The Bloom Virus self-replicates into the adjacent hexes very quickly. As more of them appear they replicate more slowly. Blooms have a lot of health and can regenerate any damage taken if left alone (however they won't replicate again until fully healed). Once a Bloom is completely surrounded it may mutate into a Boomer. Boomer (Orange) A Boomer Virus is a mutated Bloom. Boomers only occur rarely and only when they no longer have any room to replicate. When a Boomer is killed it will explode damaging everything nearby including the player and other Viruses. This can cause a chain reaction if there are other Boomers within range of the explosion. Clouds (Blue) Clouds follow the player like a Follower but have a lot of health as shown by the number of blobs that make up the Cloud. Clouds do not regenerate health but do take a lot of shots to kill often making it more economical to train them until you have a bomb ready. Cubes (Purple/Green) Cubes are boss enemies that appear rarely. They move by rotating around one of the edges in contact with the floor in a tumbling motion. In the middle of a Cube is a green core which represents it's health. As it takes damage the core will fade out - however Cubes can regenerate health if left alone for too long. Cubes only have one method of attack and that is to charge at the Player in a straight line. If the player stays lined up with the cube for too long in one of the 4 directions it can travel the Cube will begin it's attack and Charge towards the player. Being touched by the cube will kill the player instantly. Cubes can be instantly killed with a bomb. Orbiter (Cyan) Orbiters only appear in Challenge and Bombing Run game modes. They orbit their spawn point at a fixed radius but are otherwise trash enemies.